This invention relates to an automatic light control for use in an automotive vehicle, which is capable of automatically turning on and off the automotive vehicle lights such as head lamps in response to the brightness of the surroundings of the running vehicle.
During running of vehicles, automotive vehicle lights such as head lamps should be timely turned on or off in response to the ambient brightness for safety running as well as for low consumption of the vehicle battery. Even in the daytime, the driver has many chances to turn the head lights or the side marker lights on or off in response to the ambient brightness, for instance, when passing through tunnels or driving in thick fog.
Conventionally, the on-off switching operation of the automotive vehicle lights is manually done and accordingly the driver finds it troublesome to perform the on-off action. Further, the driver may often fail to turn off the head lamps, etc. after passing through a tunnel in the daytime, or when parking the vehicle at night, for instance.